


El dibujante de insectos

by Kaiku_kun



Category: Mushishi
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Cuerdas, Fantasy, Love, M/M, Ritual, Romance, Yaoi, fujoshi, insect
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiku_kun/pseuds/Kaiku_kun
Summary: Este one-shot está basado en el manga de misterio Mushi-shi, en el que el protagonista, Ginko, viaja por pueblecitos ayudando a los campesinos a sobrevivir, erradicar o liberarlos de los "insectos", unas criaturas primordiales que existieron antes que el resto y que suelen causar problemas al resto de seres vivos. En el primer capítulo de todos, va a visitar a un chico de más o menos su edad (en la veintena) que tiene un poder muy singular: transforma todo lo que dibuja con la mano izquierda en insectos. Crea vida. En el original, todo es cosa del espíritu de su abuela, que es medio insecto, medio humano. En este one-shot, hago una pequeña continuación de esta corta historia (pero no hace falta leer el capítulo original).





	El dibujante de insectos

_Ginko, te necesito. Cada vez se hace más fuerte._

Y como ésta, cinco o seis cartas. El maestro de insectos, por muy lejos que estuviera, daba igual cuántas montañas tenía que cruzar el mensajero, siempre recibía cartas de la misma persona. Un chico joven, Shinra, con una habilidad especial que implicaba de alguna manera a los insectos, obviamente. Su habilidad era muy interesante, pero no era peligrosa para la salud de nadie, así que retrasaba siempre el momento de pasar por su casa del bosque, básicamente porque había otra gente que le necesitaba.

Y ¿qué podía hacer Shinra? Todo lo que dibujaba con la mano izquierda se convertía en vida, en insectos, esos seres primordiales, el origen de todo. Aunque fueran amorfos, aunque no significaran nada, se le escapaba el dedo y se metamorfoseaba en un ser vivo.

En el pasado, Ginko había deseado investigar, estudiar a Shinra y sus habilidades. Éste se negó. Y se encontró con una sorpresa: La abuela (difunta) de Shinra había vuelto en forma de semi-insecto, aunque abuela y nieto no podían verse directamente. Ginko ayudó a Shinra y a su abuela en un ritual en el que acabaron reencontrándose (aunque ella se convirtió en una chica joven, adolescente, insecto totalmente, que moriría en cuanto lo hiciera Shinra) y, a cambio, Ginko se llevó uno de los elementos del ritual. Y, teóricamente, Shinra debería de haber perdido su habilidad de crear vida, gracias al ritual y la falta del elemento que robó Ginko.

Pero, por las cartas que Shinra envió al maestro de insectos, su habilidad había vuelto, por alguna razón. Seguía sin ser un peligro, pero le preocupaba que el joven dejase de ver a su abuela de nuevo. La abuela era el protector, la que evitaba que se supiera su secreto. Aunque la suerte de vivir en medio del bosque, muy lejos de la civilización, ayudaba.

—Pues tendré que ir de nuevo —suspiró, mirándose ese cuenco ritual que se apropió.

La verdad era que fue un bonito recuerdo toda esa experiencia. Por una vez no había sido una aventura peligrosa… De hecho, ver como casi automáticamente una zona devastada y yerma se convertía en un bosque verde fue una maravilla. El licor de la vida que se bebió la abuela del cuenco tenía efectos prodigiosos.

Así pues, dio media vuelta, cruzó un pueblo por el que acababa de pasar (y salvar de un insecto que convertía las cosechas en llamas invocadoras de los muertos) y se encaminó hacia las montañas nevadas.

*  *  *

—¿Crees que vendrá? —le preguntó Shinra a Renzu, su abuela. Intentaba no mostrar sus dudas, siempre estar en calma, pero no tenía secretos para su abuela.

—No lo sé, cariño. Hace tiempo que enviamos la última carta. Debe de estar muy lejos.

Su abuela era sincera. Pero se la tenía algo jurada a Ginko. Shinra nunca entendió que el maestro se había llevado el cuenco, pero Renzu lo tenía claro. Había preferido no contárselo a su nieto, pero había más: durante el tiempo que había esperado la vuelta del maestro de insectos, Renzu vio que Shinra mostraba signos de interés hacia él. Cuando veía la añoranza en sus ojos, Renzu olvidaba lo que Ginko se llevó y recordaba todo lo que había hecho por ellos. Les había ayudado a reencontrarse. Había ayudado a terminar el ritual. Haberse llevado el cuenco acababa siendo un mal menor.

Esa misma noche, mientras Shinra dormía, su abuela fue a pasear por los nuevos bosques y zonas llenas de musgo y hierba. Quizás avistaría al maestro de insectos y podría dar una alegría a su nieto. Pero fue en vano. Era demasiado temprano. Cuando se dio la vuelta para observar el edificio, vio a un montón de insectos. Grandes, pequeños, algunos parecidos a los animales normales, otros realmente amorfos. Era lo normal. Eran los insectos conocidos, algunos de ellos creados por el propio Shinra.

Pero había uno nuevo. Casi no lo podía ver, era una especie de bruma gris, que empezaba a dar vueltas al alrededor de la casa. Y emitía un zumbido como de grillos felices, pero más suave. Renzu sabía que era un insecto por cómo se movía, ondulando su forma constantemente. Entonces la bruma entró dentro de la casa.

—¡Shinra!

Renzu corrió hacia dentro de la casa y entró como una exhalación en la habitación de su nieto. No había nada. Shinra dormía tranquilamente. El zumbido había desaparecido, la bruma se había desvanecido y esa sensación de peligro con ella. Renzu no descansó tranquila esa noche.

Al día siguiente, Shinra se levantó y se sentó en el mismo sitio que en el día anterior, esperando la llegada de Ginko. Era lo que hacía cada día por la mañana. Su abuela le miraba preocupada desde su espalda.

—Me preocupa que te obsesiones con su llegada —le dijo ella.

—Y a mí que no vuelva —respondió, apenado.

Entonces se agarró la cabeza con una mano y gruñó.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su abuela, solícitamente.

—Me duele la cabeza… y me dan ganas de dibujar. Como si no pudiera hacer otra cosa.

—Tienes que escribir otra carta a Ginko —le dijo ella, contradiciendo su primer argumento. Era la primera vez que le apremiaba a hacerlo. Empezaba a sospechar que la bruma y el retorno de la habilidad de Shinra no eran casualidad. Pero no iba a contarle nada por el momento a su nieto. Era algo asustadizo—. Así te distraerás.

—¡Es buena idea! Vamos a ello.

_Ginko, deseo que llegues pronto. Empiezo a notar ganas de dibujar a todas horas. Estoy luchando contra ello, pero me provoca dolores de cabeza. Mi abuela también está preocupada. Esperamos tu llegada. Shinra._

El mensajero pasaba cada dos días, así que le tocaba pasar esa misma mañana. Mientras le esperaban, Shinra tuvo una idea.

—Abuela, ¿me puedes vendar la mano hasta la muñeca?

—¿Para no tener la tentación?

—Sí. Así, si no la muevo, tampoco me fijaré en ella.

—¿Cómo harás para rascarte? —le preguntó su abuela sonriendo.

—Tendré que darme golpecitos… —le replicó él, divertido.

En realidad, Shinra sabía qué quería decir esa pregunta realmente. Su abuela temía que su poder se descontrolara aún más y se desvendara el brazo. Pero podría resistirlo. Tenía una forma. Pensar en el momento en el que Ginko reapareciera de entre los árboles, como aquella primera vez, le hacía sonreír. No lo entendía, ni tampoco le preocupaba no entenderlo, pero su primera experiencia con él le había encantado y quería más. Y eso que solamente estuvo dos días cuidando de él y de su abuela para el ritual.

Cuando estaban acabando con las vendas, el mensajero apareció por un lateral de la casa. La abuela le dio la carta.

—Para Ginko, maestro de insectos. Debe de estar cerca de la montaña nevada.

—De acuerdo.

Y se fue.

El resto del día tenían que pasarlo distraídos de alguna manera, así que la abuela le contó a su nieto algunas historias de su infancia con su familia. Dejando de lado el ritual fallido, tenía un montón de anécdotas de sus travesuras por el bosque, persiguiendo animales y cabreando a sus padres.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, Shinra se preparó para ir a dormir. Con algo de intimidad, porque su abuela se había ido a pasear por el bosque, se sentó encima de su futón y sacó una vara pequeña con un dibujo tallado. Él también se había tomado la libertad de quitarle algo a Ginko, y se lo guardó para poder pensar en él, en esa aventura tan curiosa (y sentimental). Le dolió que se hubiera ido mientras él descansaba… Pero esa vez estaría despierto todo el tiempo, si hacía falta.

—Esta vez te obligaré a mirarme a los ojos cuando me digas adiós —dijo decidido, como si esperara que su mirada fuera suficientemente persuasoria para que eso no ocurriera.

Entre los árboles cercanos, Renzu inspeccionaba a los insectos que la rodeaban. El sol ya había desaparecido y la mayoría no se podían ver, pero si estabas lo suficientemente cerca aparecían, moviéndose de esa forma rara y distinta a la del resto de seres vivos.

Cuando creyó que era la misma hora que la noche anterior, volvió su cabeza hacia la casa. Las luces ya estaban apagadas y había silencio. Demasiado. No se oía ese zumbido. Ni tampoco se veía la bruma.

—Quizás estaba de paso…

Pero cuando volvía hacia el edificio, el zumbido volvió y de dentro de la casa salió ese insecto misterioso. Esta vez, Renzu no se alteró. No parecía haber cambiado de aspecto, ni parecía ser agresivo. Simplemente se paseaba por el alrededor de la casa. La pregunta era por qué esta vez había salido de dentro, y no al revés. ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Solamente salía de noche? ¿O con el silencio?

—Por favor, Ginko, vuelve pronto…

*  *  *

Pasaron dos días de viaje sin cesar. Ginko estaba descansando en el pueblo más cercano a la montaña nevada. Apenas le quedaba medio día de camino hasta llegar a la aldea donde (a las afueras, a poco rato de camino) estaba la casa de Shinra. Sonrió cuando pudo avistar desde un cerro el bosque donde vivía ese prodigio de la tinta. Algo le estaba empujando a caminar más rápido hacia allí, pero tenía que descansar y pasar la noche.

Se sentó en la cima del cerro, con su comida en la mano, y miró de nuevo todas las cartas que le había ido enviando. La última, que la había recibido el día anterior, era la única que le daba detalles específicos sobre los efectos del insecto que le afectaba. Y eso le preocupaba, porque las otras cartas eran más bien muestras de añoranza que le hacían gracia (aunque no podía atender sin motivo), incluso la primera. De hecho, cuando recibió esa primera carta, se pensó que Shinra solamente buscaba una excusa para verle de nuevo, quizás para que le devolviera el cuenco de sake que usaron en el ritual. Sonrió mientras la leía y le rompió el corazón no poder decirle que volvería… pero después de tantas cartas, Ginko tuvo que tomárselo más en serio.

Revisó todas sus pertenencias, con su cigarro-insecto en la boca, como siempre, que estaban dentro de su caja-botiquín. Allí guardaba un montón de cosas que en manos inexpertas eran peligrosas. Cada noche se aseguraba de que ninguno de esos objetos hubiera sido invadido por un insecto, o que insectos inertes volvieran a la vida, que no sería tampoco la primera vez. Era el problema de un maestro de insectos: atraía fuertemente a esos seres. Por eso siempre tenía que estar cambiando de lugar. Así que, para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, usó el humo de ese cigarro, que era un insecto repelente de sus congéneres, para echar a cualquiera que se hubiera colado en la caja.

En el proceso, Ginko sonrió. Shinra le robó la única cosa que era inofensiva de esa caja. Esa vara con el grabado. Jamás había rellenado el hueco que dejó, por la gracia de recordar a ese niño entrometido.

—Supongo que por esas tonterías es por lo que estoy volviendo —se dijo, en voz alta.

Se adentró en el bosque de la casa de Shinra a la tarde del día siguiente. El bosque había crecido y estaba más verde desde la última vez. También notaba la presencia de más insectos, aunque a la mayoría no los podía ver por las buenas.

Tropezó con una raíz justo cuando avistó la casa y se comió el suelo. Eso alertó a los habitantes de la casa.

—¿Quién hay ahí? —Era Renzu, la abuela.

—¡Soy yo! He vuelto —dijo, riendo avergonzado, mientras se levantaba.

—¡Ginko! —exclamó Shinra. No le podía ver aún, pero oyó una tormenta de pasos acercándose a él. Se le lanzó a los brazos, haciendo enrojecer (y de paso sorprender) al maestro de insectos—. ¡Por fin!

—Sí, ya estoy aquí… —dijo, recuperándose—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Shinra se separó de él y, como si hubiera sido culpa suya, sonrió con incomodidad mostrando sus dos brazos. Estaban ambos llenos de vendas. Ginko puso su habitual cara pensativa y seria, con el cigarro en la boca cambiando de lado a cada rato.

—Ayer tuvimos que vendarle las dos manos a conciencia —habló Renzu—. La mano derecha tenía ganas de liberar a la izquierda para empezar a dibujar.

—Qué extraño… Tu habilidad no implicaba perder el control de tu cuerpo —le comentó a Shinra—. Y tampoco deberías poder crear vida, te quité el cuenco que servía de vínculo.

—¿Así que me lo robaste? —se quejó Shinra, aunque no muy fuerte.

—Sí, tu amiguito Ginko seguía queriendo algo de investigación —se quejó su abuela, reprimiendo al maestro.

—Lo siento… Tampoco esperaba volver tan pronto… —se disculpó con otra sonrisa incómoda.

—Da igual, ahora estás aquí, todo está bien —le sonrió Shinra, mientras le tiraba del brazo para que fueran hacia casa.

—Va-vale…

Renzu sonrió amigablemente por primera vez al ver a esos dos juntos. Fue detrás de ellos y se sentaron los tres cerca del fuego, donde la cena ya estaba casi preparada. Ginko entonces pidió detalles sobre cómo había empezado todo. Entonces Shinra se puso serio (como adulto que era en realidad) y le explicó que primero simplemente volvió la habilidad, un día que tenía ganas de probar. A partir de entonces, si tenía que escribir o dibujar cualquier cosa, si lo hacía con la zurda (su mano buena, en realidad) enseguida se transformaba en algo.

—Luego mis pensamientos me decían que dibujara, así que para evitar la tentación, me vendé la mano izquierda. Esa fue la última carta —explicó Shinra, mirándose el brazo afectado—. Me ha costado mucho reprimirlo. Y ayer mis brazos empezaron a tener ideas propias, y por eso me puse vendas en la mano derecha también.

Ginko no supo muy bien qué decir. Había millones de tipos de insectos y otras tantas de afecciones… Necesitaba más detalles. Se le ocurrió una pregunta, por casualidad.

—¿Qué hacías para reprimirlo?

—Bu-bueno… yo… —Shinra miró nervioso a su abuela y luego al maestro, y luego al suelo—. Pensaba en tu llegada. O en cuando estuviste por aquí y me contaste sobre los insectos señalándome en el brazo. —En realidad quiso decir “acariciándome”, pero no se atrevió. Ginko, en su momento, utilizó el brazo del chico para señalar en qué parte del árbol evolutivo estaban los insectos y dónde los humanos. Fue una caricia de arriba abajo del antebrazo hasta la punta de los dedos.

—Vaya… —soltó Ginko, sorprendido. No se atrevió a decir todo lo que pensaba, así que tuvo que recomponerse, hablando a su abuela—. Bueno, ehm… Vamos a quitarle las vendas a Shinra. Quiero ver cómo funciona su brazo izquierdo.

—¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó ella. Le sonrió de una forma perspicaz de paso, lo que incomodó al pobre maestro.

—Sí, tranquila, luego le volvemos a poner las vendas.

Entre Renzu y Ginko, liberaron el brazo de Shinra. Éste tardó apenas unos diez segundos en temblar solo. El chico no sabía qué hacer.

—Sigue su instinto —le recomendó Ginko. El brazo de Shinra se fue derecho a por la tinta y papel y empezó a dibujar seres pequeños y casi sin forma. Poco a poco se fueron haciendo más grandes y complejos, hasta que dibujaba tan rápido que no daba tiempo a los insectos a alejarse del papel—. ¡Impresionante! ¡Es increíble!

—Es un problema —replicó firmemente Renzu. Esa voz de niña que tenía escondía demasiados años de experiencia con insectos—. Vamos a vendarle el brazo de nuevo.

Así hicieron, aunque Ginko tuvo que controlar sus ganas de investigar de nuevo a Shinra y de paso controlar el brazo del mismo (que se rebelaba fuertemente a ser contenido de nuevo). Renzu estaba muy seria y casi no decía nada.

—Bien… —soltó Ginko, procesando ideas—. Me quedaré unos días, a ver cómo evoluciona esto.

—¿Crees que con un nuevo ritual serviría? —preguntó el joven.

—No. El ritual era para conectaros a vosotros y a los insectos. Esto es algo distinto. Inspeccionaré los alrededores.

—Te quiero acompañar —le pidió Renzu.

—Está bien. Shinra, quédate aquí y duerme, ahora que ya es noche cerrada —le recomendó el maestro—. Debes de estar agotado de contener a tus brazos.

—Pues sí, un poco —sonrió, aunque no se correspondía con su frase. Ginko le sonrió de vuelta, antes de irse.

Renzu fue delante, guiando los pasos de Ginko, que casi se come el suelo un par o tres de veces. Dado un momento, ella se paró.

—Oye, tengo algo que decirte. No se lo he contado a Shinra.

—¿Qué es?

—Cada atardecer salgo a pasear, para encontrarme con los insectos. Desde hace unos días, aparece un zumbido como de grillos, cuando se ha hecho de noche.

—¿Grillos? Interesante…

—Sí, bueno… También se puede ver una especie de bruma al alrededor de casa. A veces entra y a veces sale de casa como si lo absorbiera y expulsara.

—¿En serio? Pues va a ser que ése es el problema.

—Lo suponía.

—Debe de ser un insecto, pero no caigo en la cuenta de qué tipo es. Necesitaría verlo de cerca. Supongo que por eso me acompañas hoy.

Ella asintió. Estuvieron esperando un buen rato quietos, pero el zumbido no se presentó. Ginko no dudó de la palabra de Renzu, aunque ella se quejara de lo oportuno de la desaparición del insecto, pero sí que se quedó pensando un buen rato sobre qué insectos aparecían solamente de noche.

—Sé que aparece —le aseguró ella.

—Tranquila, te creo. Es mi trabajo. Quizás se presente más tarde hoy… o se presente mañana.

—Ya —replicó, mosqueada. Luego cambió la cara por una de más amable—. Oye… ¿te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?

—El necesario. Un maestro de insectos atrae a los propios insectos. A la larga sería un problema.

—Entiendo… Es que Shinra ha estado algo apagado hasta que empezó a enviarte las cartas. Te ha echado mucho de menos.

—Lo sé… Yo también le he echado de menos.

—¿Te gusta?

Ginko dio un respingo y tardó unos segundos en responder, pero como más tardaba, más se ilusionaba Renzu.

—E-es posible —reconoció, avergonzado—. Pero no le puedo decir nada… porque tendría que irme. No quiero hacerle daño.

—¡No seas idiota! Siempre puedes volver. Él es paciente, te esperará. Tampoco tiene nada más que hacer, por desgracia. —La regañina sonrojó a Ginko, que no respondió—. Volvamos. No creo que aparezca ese bicho.

—Está bien… —respondió, soltando aire.

Cuando llegaron dentro fueron casi a tientas y pisando suave, para no despertar a Shinra, que ya tenía apagadas todas las luces. Pero el suelo crujió.

—Estoy despierto, aún no me he podido dormir —avisó el chico. Tanto Ginko como Renzu entraron en su habitación solamente para saber cómo estaba—. Estoy algo nervioso por todo esto.

—Bueno, procura descansar —le dijo su abuela, antes de que se fuera ella también. Ginko hizo lo mismo, pero siguió a Renzu, para frenarla en el pasillo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—He tenido una idea.

—Dime.

—Es posible que este insecto sólo aparezca mientras Shinra está dormido.

—Tiene sentido —dijo ella, después de pensarlo—. Todo cuadra. Siempre lo veo cuando Shinra ya se ha ido a dormir. Y el día que vi entrar al insecto dentro, debería ser porque Shinra se despertó.

—Tengo una idea de qué insecto es, pero debo verlo y comprobarlo. Hay que esperar a que Shinra se duerma.

Así que en vez de descansar, esperaron en la habitación improvisada de Ginko a que el insecto se mostrara. O “se oyera”. Pasó una hora, pero nada. Ambos tuvieron tiempo de dormirse y todo, aunque Renzu, como insecto, se mantenía más alerta y menos dormida.

—Creo que he oído algo —le dijo ella, dándole una patada.

—Oh, um… sí —rezongó, medio dormido. Se levantó de golpe para despejarse—. Vamos a ver.

Fueron a abrir la puerta más alejada de la casa, para no despertar a Shinra.

—Por todos los cielos… —soltó Renzu cuando lo hizo.

—Aquí lo tenemos.

Una bruma espesa, grisácea, circulaba al alrededor de la casa, casi cubriéndola por entero, como si fuera un tornado, pero lentamente. El zumbido era suave, pero constante. Ginko puso una mano por medio de la bruma y cuando la sacó de allí, brillaba un poco y le vibraba.

—¿Qué es? —le preguntó la abuela, más por curiosidad que por miedo.

—Es un insecto que tiene el nombre de “Conductor”. El insecto Conductor es generalmente inofensivo.

—¿Generalmente?

—En este caso es algo peligroso, pero tenemos varios días para detenerlo. Mañana os contaré más. Esto debe saberlo Shinra lo quieras o no.

—Está bien —aceptó calmadamente su abuela.

*  *  *

Cuando Shinra despertó, todo parecía en calma. Ginko estaba mirando el bosque desde su ventana tranquilamente y Renzu estaba preparando un poco de desayuno.

—Buenos días Shinra.

—Buenos días abuela.

Ginko se giró y esperó a que Shinra se pusiera a su lado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó el maestro.

—Bien, fresco como una rosa.

—¿Y los brazos?

—Me está resultando muy difícil controlarlos. Pero no entiendo cómo de noche se quedan quietos.

—Es largo de contar, ahora os informo. Antes… quiero darte una buena noticia. Me verás más veces por aquí.

—¿De verdad? —saltó ilusionado el joven.

—Sí… —Entonces se alarmó. Shinra se desvaneció durante un segundo y quedó recostado contra el brazo de Ginko—. ¡Shinra! ¡Despierta!

Ginko corrió a tumbarlo dentro. Precisamente su abuela no estaba, así que tuvo que apañárselas para ponerle un paño en la cabeza. Tardó uno o dos minutos en despertar. El insecto no apareció, así que quería decir que Shinra se había sobreesforzado en contener su energía.

—¿Por qué no has dicho que usabas tanta energía para controlar tus brazos? —le recriminó el maestro, muy preocupado, acariciándole la cabeza—. Me has asustado.

—Bu-bueno, yo… —balbuceó aturdido Shinra, y también sonrojado.

—Voy a atarte los brazos por la espalda. La presión te mantendrá sujeto y podrás relajar tu autocontrol.

—Pe-pero Ginko… —dijo aún más sonrojado. Ginko se dio cuenta y casi le imita.

Pese a eso, el maestro insistió y le apretó bien los brazos con cuerdas. Pero estaba a medio hacer cuando apareció Renzu.

—¡Por todos los dioses! ¿Podéis hacer esas perversiones cuando no esté delante? —gritó, girando la cabeza, aunque realmente tenía un ojo puesto en ellos.

—¡No es eso! —gritaron a la vez.

—Es cosa del insecto. Shinra se está debilitando muy deprisa. —Acabó de atar al joven y se miraron un instante, bastante sonrojados por la curiosa escena—. Es hora de contaros de qué va todo esto.

—¡Mira sus brazos! —exclamó de nuevo Renzu—. ¡Se están volviendo negros!

—Lo sé. Es todo culpa del insecto. —Se dirigió a Shinra—. Tienes un insecto parásito llamado Conductor. El parásito Conductor es un insecto milenario, quedan muy pocos, y está compuesto por millones de partículas brillantes y vibrantes casi invisibles. Se alimenta de muchas cosas del cuerpo que parasita, siendo las principales las emociones y las acciones que tu cerebro comanda al resto del cuerpo.

—¿Las emociones?

—Ya llegaré a ello. Mirad, la gran mayoría de veces el Conductor es inocuo, incluso beneficioso para el ser humano. Aumenta las capacidades del humano o animal al que parasita si es así. Pero también se alimenta de las emociones y las potencia. Eso hace que sea muy voluble a la personalidad del ocupado y puede convertirse en un ser perjudicial para la salud hasta llegar a matar a su parasitado.

—¿Quieres decir que si Shinra no siente nada bueno, como odio, el parásito le seguirá ennegreciendo el cuerpo?

—Algo así. Eso es lo que le ocurrió al último portador del parásito. Debía de estar lleno de maldad, odio, ansia de poder y otros sentimientos negativos. Cuando murió, el Conductor quedó libre y llegó hasta Shinra. También absorbió parte de los insectos de tinta que creó él, así que el primer efecto que se vio de la presencia del parásito fue que Shinra recuperó su don. Y como parásito malvado, potenció la habilidad de Shinra hasta el punto de querer controlar su cuerpo para usarlo como entidad propia.

—¿Así que mi parásito es malo y quiere demostrarlo con los dibujos?

—Pues sí. Pero tú eres buena persona. Has conseguido contener el avance del Conductor porque tus sentimientos no tienen maldad alguna. Aquí es donde entra lo que vimos tu abuela y yo ayer por la noche. Cuando el Conductor es malo y el ser que parasita es demasiado bueno para ser poseído en poco tiempo, necesita salir del cuerpo parasitado. Y lo hace de noche. En los pocos casos que se ha documentado, se piensa que la parte más pura de una buena persona son sus sueños. El parásito malvado se siente tan agobiado por tanta bondad, que se ve obligado a salir. Seguro que tú has soñado con cosas muy buenas.

—Pues… sí —dijo nervioso Shinra, sonrojado, pero disimulando un poco.

—¿Es así como podemos liberar a Shinra?

—Por desgracia no, sino ya hubiera ocurrido. El parásito Conductor tiene muy buena memoria y recuerda cuál es su cuerpo parasitado, así que una vez puede volver a entrar, lo hace. De hecho, hasta que el cuerpo no muera, Shinra siempre tendrá dentro al Conductor. Pero podemos purificar de nuevo al parásito haciéndole salir durante el día.

—Entonces sólo me tengo que dormir y soñar.

—No es tan fácil. Durante el día, el parásito se aferra mucho más a su víctima. Es un parásito nocturno. Pero si conseguimos hacerle salir bajo condiciones especiales, entre la luz y las emociones positivas de Shinra, el parásito no tendrá otro remedio que desprenderse de la parte negativa de su composición y regresará a Shinra como parásito inocuo. Shinra recuperará el control de su cuerpo, conservará la habilidad con la tinta sin peligro y, si mantiene sus emociones positivas, nunca ocurrirá nada malo.

Renzu se quedó pensando, mirando a su nieto. Los brazos de éste estaban vibrando, deseando ser liberados, pero por lo menos Shinra parecía más descansado. Su nieto tenía mucho valor, conteniendo tan bien al Conductor, solamente pensando en la compañía de Ginko.

—Voy a retirarme a mi habitación —dijo Renzu, sonriendo misteriosamente—. Tenéis que encontrar la manera de sacar al Conductor vosotros solos. Aunque en realidad ya la sabéis.

Los aludidos no dijeron nada, solamente esperaron a que se fuera y se oyera su puerta cerrarse. Cuando pasó eso, empezó un momento incómodo, pero fue rápidamente interrumpido por una mueca de dolor de Shinra.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ginko, examinando las ataduras—. Estás haciendo mucho esfuerzo.

—Tranquilo. E-es tu presencia, me ayuda a controlar mejor estos impulsos… —dijo tranquilamente—. Te-tenía muchas ganas de verte. ¡No solamente por lo del insecto! Te echaba de menos. Hiciste mucho por nosotros y nunca pude agradecértelo…

—Bueno, en realidad… te robé el cuenco de sake.

—Y yo la vara.

—Sí, supongo que estamos en paz —dijo, riéndose. Dejó el cigarro/insecto en un platito, con la orden de que fuera llenando los bordes de la estancia con el humo mágico—. Nunca rellené ese hueco para acordarme que tenía que volver en algún momento.

Shinra se sonrojó, pero pudo recuperarse porque Ginko se había girado a buscar algo en su caja-mochila. De ahí sacó el cuenco de sake que había convertido Shinra en algo físico a partir de su dibujo. Lo puso al lado del fuego.

—Te lo devuelvo. Si vas a tener esa habilidad para siempre, ya no me sirve tenerlo. Así no caerá en malas manos —le sonrió.

—Ojalá te pudieras quedar más tiempo —dijo, fuera de tema, algo entristecido. Luego tuvo un espasmo violento por esa emoción y quedó obligado a estar entre los brazos de Ginko—. Lo siento… no debería haber dicho eso.

—Me quedaré contigo hasta que te pongas bien. Y volveré a visitarte siempre que pueda. ¿Te parece bien?

Shinra sonrió mucho más animado cuando vio esa tez pálida y apacible de Ginko. El maestro le inspiraba muchas cosas, y una de sus favoritas era esa sensación de calma profunda. Pero dentro de esa calma, su corazón iba a mil por hora, por estar tan cerca del maestro. No podía dejar de mirar sus finos labios, y luego sus ojos… Era difícil resistirse. Y no se daba cuenta que esas reacciones detenían el progreso del insecto por su cuerpo.

—Dices que el insecto potencia las emociones y las libera más rápidamente —dijo, con un hilillo de voz—. Pues el insecto me impulsa a decirte la verdad. He aguardado todos los días sentado, mirando a través de la puerta, a ver si volvías y poder ver tu sonrisa de nuevo. Quería abrazarte y enseñarte lo que te había cogido yo, y darte una sorpresa. Pero no quiero depender de un insecto para tener todo eso. Te quiero. Y aunque sé que no puedes quedarte… quiero que lo sepas.

Ginko estaba sorprendido por todo lo que le acababa de decir Shinra, pero aún más sorprendido de descubrir que todo lo que había dicho también lo había pensado él en algún momento. Era incapaz de decir nada. Solamente sonrió con esa apacibilidad que le caracterizaba y se acercó un poco más para besar a Shinra en los labios.

El primero fue suave y lento. Era un beso de Ginko. Poco a poco Shinra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y reclamó esos finos labios como suyos, así que empezó a besarlos con más fiereza. Pese a estar atado, consiguió tumbar a Ginko, que se dejó hacer, y se tumbó encima de él. Pero no pudo mantener el equilibrio y tuvo que recostarse al hombro del maestro, a quien tanto quería. Se echó a reír.

—Siempre he deseado hacer esto y, ahora que puedo, me tienes atado.

—Pero tendrás algunos días para recuperar el tiempo perdido —le sonrió Ginko, tranquilamente, mientras le abrazaba—. Te quiero.

—Lo sé. Te esperaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. Todo vale la pena si al final te puedo abrazar de nuevo.

—Ven, te voy a quitar las cuerdas.

Empezaba a desenmarañarlas, cuando notó que el cuerpo de Shinra estaba totalmente relajado. Su presencia y la liberación de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos habían agobiado, como esperaba, al insecto, que había dejado de presionar al cuerpo de Shinra. Éste, ya libre de sus ataduras, se dio cuenta de que su ahora novio estaba pensando en algo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Eres muy feliz ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Lo soy —sonrió con placidez.

—Entonces espera y mira.

Shinra no sabía dónde tenía que mirar. Pero primero vio que la luz del sol no entraba en la estancia a causa del humo insecto de Ginko. Cubría el techo, el suelo, las paredes, todo. Era como una jaula de humo. En cierto modo, era bonito. Entonces notó un zumbido en su interior que luchaba por salir. Relajado como estaba el chico, el zumbido no tardó en salir por todos los poros hasta formar una bruma sonora y gris que no dejaba de dar vueltas encima de sus cabezas.

—Te presento al insecto Conductor en su forma malvada.

El zumbido era nervioso y descontrolado. No ensordecía el oído, pero era molesto. La bruma buscaba una salida, pero el insecto de Ginko lo mantenía encerrado. Hasta que, casi hecho expresamente, se abrió un hueco justo donde estaba la ventana. Un rayo de sol impactó directamente contra la bruma, que intensificó su zumbido por unos instantes hasta que fue quedando como un eco que se perdía en la montaña. La bruma perdió parte de su cuerpo, lo malvado, pensó Shinra, y cuando el zumbido cesó, la bruma sonó como un aleteo de pájaro, suave y tranquilo. Con el sol, la bruma dejó de dar vueltas, se quedó quieta recibiendo la luz, y su cuerpo brillante descendió hasta Ginko y Shinra.

—Es precioso… Es como ver millones de estrellas brillantes y diminutas caerte encima…

—Es la verdadera forma del insecto Conductor. Ahora ya es bueno otra vez —le comentó, sonriendo a Shinra—. Poco a poco volverá a tu interior y ya no saldrá. No te hará nada.

—Gracias de nuevo, maestro de insectos —le agradeció diciendo esas palabras a propósito, mientras le acariciaba la nariz. A cambio, recibió un beso en la frente.

Pasaron un buen rato así, hasta que notó que Shinra se dormía. Tenía que estar más que agotado por todo el esfuerzo. Con cuidado, Ginko le dejó encima del futón y abandonó la habitación para ir a ver a Renzu. Ella justamente se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta.

—Va a recuperarse mañana mismo. Ya no tiene los brazos ennegrecidos. Todo lo que necesitaba era liberar sus emociones, como predije —explicó, disimulando bien la vergüenza que sentía con un buen tono de voz. Ya sabía que la abuela tenía tendencia a espiar a los demás.

—Mi familia tenía un dicho… “Desde tiempos remotos, la oscuridad medra en el vacío, pero siempre se arrodilla ante la luz purificadora”. El amor puro de nuevo ha sido la solución.

—Menos mal que el insecto Conductor es un sentimental —se rio el pobre Ginko, que quería fundirse allí mismo.

*  *  *

Shinra despertó al día siguiente. Su abuela estaba a su lado cuando abrió los ojos.

—Has dormido un día entero sin parar. No deberías haber contenido tanto tiempo a ese insecto —le recriminó, aunque estaba muy contenta y se notaba.

—Estoy bien, ya —le sonrió de vuelta.

Entonces se fijó que Ginko no estaba, ni ninguna de sus cosas, y salió disparado al exterior para buscarle. No oyó a su abuela decirle que estaba en casa, pero sus ojos encontraron al maestro como si un faro le enfocara. Llegó a paso ligero a su lado.

—Pensaba que te habías vuelto a ir sin decir adiós.

—No, esta vez me verás partir. ¿Cómo te sientes, con el Conductor bueno dentro?

—Pues… tengo mucha energía, pero no noto los cambios.

—Es como debería ser. Mírate las manos.

Ya no tenía las vendas y ni se había enterado. Ginko le contó que durante el día anterior se las quitaron, cuidándose de que no despertara. También le contó lo cotilla que era su abuela en realidad.

—Entonces cuando te quiera echar el guante tendremos espectadora…

—Bueno, o no… un poco de mi insecto humo y la alejamos —se rio de buena gana el maestro—. Además, así te podré atar como tú quieras… porque te gustó que lo hiciera.

—¡Tú no viste nada! —le replicó, dándole una colleja.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y os anime a buscar más de mis historias :3


End file.
